


Sanchez & Sanchez Rick

by TheGoddessDivine



Series: The CoreLab Series [2]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Dom Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty), F/M, Latino Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty), Possessive Rick Sanchez
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-03-20 14:29:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13719651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoddessDivine/pseuds/TheGoddessDivine
Summary: Part 2 of The CoreLab Rick SeriesYou thought Rick Sanchez dominating every aspect of your world have ended when he did.How wrong you were.Now, you must navigate the Citadel and encounter the Ricks who inhabit it. A certain Barrister has promised to help guide you, but is he trustworthy?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello beautiful readers!!! I am so thankful for your patience and continued reading. I cannot tell you how much it means to me that so many people have connected with and enjoyed this story.  
> Without further ado, here is Chapter 1 of Sanchez & Sanchez Rick. Please leave your wonderful feedback as always :)

The image wouldn’t leave your mind, seemingly seared into the very synapses of your brain.

He was always so far from you, gun aligned to his temple as he looked defiantly away.

You woke every time he pulled trigger, screaming and choking on a sob.

You had been sitting in your cell for a few days now, or at least you were pretty sure it had been a few days. No one ever spoke directly to you when they brought your meals, the only time you ever saw other people...though they were always Ricks. You were lucky if they ignored your screaming and kicking as you demanded answer and due process. Most of the time, however, they did nothing more than cruelly laugh and mock you.

On the fourth day or so, you were finally processed. Much to your shock and surprise, a female Rick came to escort you to the showers. You momentarily marveled at her tall and lanky figure, not having considered such a possibility of a female Rick. But she soon lost all novelty when she demanded you strip and get beneath the stream of lukewarm water, tossing you a grimy bar of half used soap.

She shoved an orange prison uniform at you when you were finished and snapped at you to hurry up. Begrudgingly, you put it on, watching as more guards carried your old clothes, along your old life, away.

She took you to an interrogation room, taking her time to unlock the heavy steel door. You winced, anticipating what was coming with every fiber of your body. Your Rick had warned you that this would happen in his last moments of life; the inevitable torture and mind splitting investigation.

_Play dumb._

That wouldn't be a hard task since you really _didn’t_ know anything, perhaps it would even be easy.

The female guard opened the door and shoved you in, impatient with your slow movements.

To your surprise, sitting at a table in the center of room was a clean and expensively dressed Rick. His soft blue hair was slicked back with some gel, styled sharply without a strand out of place. His suit was well tailored and crisp, molding to his tall and lanky body. His face looked much younger than your Ricks’ had; there were no frown lines or crow’s feet tethered to the corners of his eyes. The Rick still wore the same scowl, however, as if your very presence was somehow displeasing.

“I’m your court appointed attorney from the law firm Sanchez and Sanchez. You may call me Barrister. Sit.” He motioned to the empty chair across the table from him.

You knew you looked stupid, your brows drawn together in careful study. You took your seat and wondered why he didn’t stutter like the other Ricks. He sounded almost...civilized. As you scooted your chair closer to the table, you noticed the piquant, musky scent of expensive cologne.

_No stench of stale alcohol and cheap soap? Who the fuck was this guy?_

He pulled out a legal pad and started to speak again, his tone even. “As you may know from similar practices on your earth, everything you tell me is confidential under attorney-client privilege. In addition-" he paused when you snorted at him, glaring darkly across the table at you as you shook your head.

“You really expect me to believe that? You work for this fucking _Rick club_. I'm sure you’re just another bureaucratic slug.” You crossed your arms across your chest and glared at him, making sure your expression made it clear that you didn’t believe him for one second.

“Interrupt me again, _cunt_ , and I’ll leave you without any representation so the Court can deal with you as they please. I don’t know how your old Rick let you speak to him, but I can assure you that shit won’t fly with me.”

He could have gotten the same effect by slapping you. Your mouth hung open stupidly as he began to speak again.

“ _As I was saying_ , anything you tell me is confidential," he scribbled on the legal pad, "The best defense you have is saying you don’t know the formula. Now, we could establish a prima facie case by saying-”

“What formula?” you asked, the words stupidly leaving your mouth.

“ _What did I just fucking_ -“ he started to snarl at you, but paused mid-sentence, how brow suddenly knit together in confusion. “What do you mean ‘what formula’? You worked for H-λ77, did you not?”

“I-I think so? What does that number mean? I don’t understand.” You leaned forward some, eager to begin to understand what the hell had happened in the past few days of your life.

He sighed and rubbed his temples before muttering to himself. “He hadn’t developed portal technology yet; maybe you really don’t know. _Fuck_.”

He leaned back in his chair, looking at you in a little too familiar of a way that made you shift in your seat. He then stood and went to rap on the door with his knuckles, one hand shoved deep into his pocket. The female guard opened it, glancing over Barrister's shoulder to eye you suspiciously.

“Two black coffees. And bring her something to eat, will you?” The guard said nothing but shut the door in compliance.

She returned momentarily with two steaming cups of coffee and a stale bagel. She shut the door after Barrister took the items, passing you your share before retaking his seat.

“What, no vodka for yours?” you quipped at him, regretting speaking against the kind action the second the words left your mouth. That earned you another glare.

“First rule of the Citadel, _zorra_ ; don’t assume shit about any Rick except that we are _all_ dangerous and out for ourselves.” He motioned for you to eat, to which you complied as he sipped his coffee before beginning again.

“Are you familiar with the concept of the multiverse?” he asked, tilting his head slightly and narrowing his eyes some.

You nodded, mouth too full of bagel to speak.

“Good, that will make this much easier," he gave a sharp, satisfactory nod before leaning to rest his forearms on the table. "Your Rick was from dimension H-λ77; the same dimension that you are from. Each dimension in the multiverse usually has a Rick, and a Morty. Your Rick didn’t have a family, and therefore no Morty, but I will explain that later. It’s unimportant right now."

He dismissed the thought forming behind your eyes with a wave of his hand before continuing on.

“Your dimension happens to be one where your Rick was, for whatever reason, unable to create portal gun technology. This is exceptionally odd because he was a sharp Rick, as I am sure you know.”

You were fighting hard not to tear up, knowing the Rick before you wouldn’t like that. But Barrister merely sighed heavily at your trembling bottom lip before pulling a handkerchief out his pocket, rolling his eyes and passing it to you.

“Now _that_ you’re going to have to get over _zorra_. He is dead and gone. Nothing is going to change that. He left you one fuck of a mess to clean up, and for that you should hate him.”

You began to open your mouth to argue and defend your Rick, but you abruptly realized Barrister was right. You had no idea what the hell was going on or why you were even here. You didn’t even know what a portal gun was, let alone a Morty.

Barrister motioned for you to keep the handkerchief as you attempted to return it.

“As I was saying, he was unable to create a portal gun, which are Rick inventions that allow us to travel freely from dimension to dimension throughout the multiverse. The Citadel, where you currently are, is a sort of hub for Ricks. It allows us to hide from magnitude of beings in the multiverse that we have pissed off. And trust me, there are a _lot_ of them.” He paused again to take a few gulps of his coffee before continuing.

You couldn’t help your eyes from flicking to his long, slender fingers, vividly remembered the feeling of them filling your mouth when you would suck them. His voice snapped your attention back, causing you to blush and clear your throat. If he noticed a change in your demeanor, he didn’t mention it. 

“What your Rick _was_ able to create, however, was a very different type of portal gun. One so rare and dangerous that the Rick Intel Division was alerted to its existence immediately upon the trial run he conducted. When the RID made contact with him, he said it was an accident and he had no idea how he made it. However, about a month ago, the RID picked up on that same signal from your multiverse meaning that he had  _again_  used the same device. Lying to Ricks isn’t advisable, we always know what we are thinking. Newly elected President Morty decided it was too dangerous to have in the hands of a rogue Rick. So, he ordered the dimension stormed and the Rick seized. Neither his suicide, nor your existence, was anticipated.” He leaned back in his chair and waited patiently for your mind to process the information dump.

You blinked slowly at him, mind racing to take it all in. The green portals that had opened at the symposium, you remembered seeing the similar shade of green in beakers on your first day at CoreLab... but why hadn’t Rick shared any of this with you? If he knew this was a possibility, why would he selfishly kill himself to leave you with it all?

Warm, angry tears started to run down your cheek as your used Barrister’s handkerchief to wipe them away, thankful he had let you hold onto it. He offered a semi-sympathetic purse of his lips, more than likely out disgust than sympathy.

“Now, do you know the formula or not?” he asked, picking back up his pen and pulling the legal pad towards him. 

You looked up at him with a clenched jaw, emotions and confusion still swirling within you.

“No. I would do my research and he would do his. We just fucked occasionally and fought over...stupid shit...” you started to trail off as you were suddenly reminded of the time he broke into your office and stole your whiteboard, scribbling some sort of nonsense all over it.

It…it _might_ have been a formula of some sorts; the theorem had been complex and beyond your scope of understanding. At the time you thought he had just been writing nonsense to piss you off. Focusing on the memory with sharp concentration, the symbols and letters started to come back to you, forming a coherent blueprint in your mind...

Your eyes shot back up at Barrister, hoping he hadn’t noticed your miraculous realization. He merely sighed and leaned forward.

“Listen, I get it. We Ricks are quite the charmers. But you’re not protecting anyone here by keeping secrets. I can’t best represent you unless you’re honest with me. Think about yourself and yourself _only_. Take that page from the Rick manual," You gave a small snort which he ingored. "So, I am going to ask you again. Do you know the formula?”

He stared at you with an intensity that wound and twisted its way into your core, tightening in an all but too familiar way. You half expected that telltale smirk to cross his lips.

But it didn’t.

And you knew it never would.

“No.” you said definitively after a moment, holding his gaze. He continued to stare at you for a moment, expression unreadable as his eyes darted across your face. 

“Very well then. Your preliminary hearing is in a week. You are going to be interrogated by Ricks a lot less _polite_ than me. Stick to what you have said and don’t waiver. _No matter what_ ," His tone came out harsh and aggressive from between his lips. "Got it?”

You nodded quickly and looked down at your hands, uncomfortable under the intensity of his gaze.

“I am going to see if I can get you moved to house arrest, you shouldn’t have to stay in this shit hole. It was designed to keep dangerous Ricks out of the multiverse. Not forlorn lovers of dead Ricks.” With that, he stood and began to gather his things. “I will be back tomorrow with a decision from Judge Morty. Until then, stay low. And for fucks sake, stay quiet. Everyone in the damn prison can hear you every time you scream at the guards.”

He gave you one last look over, the corners of his mouth twitching as though he was going to say something else.

But he only gave a sharp nod and then was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I want to apologize for the lack of any recent update. Grad school has been crazy busy and sucking away all of my life force. I love this fic with all my heart and am thrilled to be on spring break so I can add some chapters.
> 
> Second, thank you all so, so much for continuing to read to keep up with the story. Seeing that you all love it gives me even more of a reason to keep finding time to write.
> 
> I promise you all I will not abandon this fic, it will just be updated as I get the chance to. As always, leave me your thoughts below! Love you all <3

You waited impatiently for Barrister to return the next day. Every time you heard the sound of footfall in the hall outside your cell, your heart leapt in your chest. Equal parts fear and excitement would wind tight in your gut. They were either coming to take you in for interrogation, or to speak with Barrister.

The female guard came to get you around dinner the next day, taking you to the same interrogation room as before. As the door opened you noticed Barrister was standing this time, knuckles pressed onto the table as he looked down at an open file. He glanced up with a bored expression when you entered, motioning to the empty chair with is head. You complied, jumping a little when the door slammed shut behind you.  
  
“Judge Morty granted my house arrest request. You’re going to be moved from the prison when we are done meeting.”

“Thank you, thank you so much Barrister I can’t say how much–“ he raised a hand to silence you.

“Save it. You can worship me later. We have other matters to discuss.” He pulled out his chair with a loud metallic scrape and sat down.  
  
“We need to figure out how to make them believe that you don’t know anything.” He raised a hand to silence you again as you began to argue.

“ _I know_ that you don’t, but I can assure you they are not going to believe that. I will be there to make sure that they don’t do anything illegal, but regardless if I am there or not, they are very good at extracting information. They will break you if you’re not careful.”  
  
You nodded your head, chewing your bottom lip in worry. This was all so much; too much too soon. Hot tears began to prick your eyes.  
  
“Am-am I ever going to be allowed to go back home?” you looked to the side, wiping away the embarrassing tears.

Barrister was quiet for a moment. You couldn’t bring yourself to look at him.  
  
“No.”

The word was not spoken as harsh as you anticipated it to be, but it still punched you in the gut. Your tears flowed freely now.

“If you are found to know something, they will keep you and extract it from you by any means necessary. Once found guilty, there is no law on the Citadel that can protect you. Not from President Morty.”

His voice was softer than before. Dare you say, sympathetic? No, that sure as fuck was not possible.

“However, if you are found absent of any information, you will still be kept here. They have no reason to execute you, but you still know too much. Especially since they brought you here. The Citadel was designed to protect Ricks from our many enemies outside multi-verse. Having an old lover of a Rick that’s too smart for her own good would be a liability.”

“But that’s not my fault!” you yelled at him with a snarl, bitter and angry tears streaming down your cheeks. You stood, the chair loudly clamoring to the ground behind you.

“None of this is my fucking fault! I have done nothing wrong! I don’t know shit, I don’t give a fuck what President Mor–“

Barrister had been sitting calmly, possibly even a little bored at your display until then. He stood quickly, grabbing your arm and slamming your body against the nearest wall before clamping his hand over your mouth.

“ _Shut the fuck up_.” He hissed at you, low and dangerous.

His perfect composure slipped for just a moment as you looked at him with as much disgust as you could muster. But the way he looked back at you shot fear into every limb of your body. He looked desperate. Like a man willing to do whatever it would take for… _something_. His free hand was digging into the side of your arm as he held you against the wall. He spoke quietly and quickly.

“You have no fucking idea how much danger you are in, _zorra_. Drop the tantrum shit because I already told you, I won’t fucking put up with it. I am putting my goddamn neck on the line for you and you will _not_ drag both of us down. Got it?”

His face was _very_ close to yours. He didn’t reek of stale booze like your Rick had. His breath smelt like coffee and mouthwash as he breathed heavily in your face. Your eyes darted up to his and you nodded as best you could. He released you after a moment, straightening his tie as he walked to the door. He rapped on it twice with his knuckles.

“She is ready to be processed and moved.” He spoke to the guard who nodded and motioned for you to walk towards her.

“Where am I going?” you asked, suddenly scared again.

“You will be staying with me until the trial. That way I can keep an eye on you. That was the deal.” Barrister spoke without looking at you. “I will see you in an hour or so. Do try to behave, _zorra_.”

You couldn’t help looking over your shoulder as you stepped through the doorway, heart thumping loudly as he glanced up to meet your eyes. The loud slam of the door startled you and ended the moment, the noise ringing in your ears as you were dragged away.

* * *

 You sat in silence in the back of the transport vehicle, ratting along as you were driven through the Citadel.

To your dismay they had burned your old clothes, claiming a “contamination” risk. Your smart mouth couldn’t stop itself as you explained to the idiot guard Rick that there no biological contamination possible, but a hard slap to your face shut you up _real_ quick.

You rubbed your cheek tenderly as the vehicle bounced and jolted you around. You could feel the skin starting to swell some. The sudden slam of the breaks nearly threw you to the ground, causing you to yelp. The back of the vehicle was completely dark and had no seatbelts.

_Fucking Ricks and their lack of concern for safety._

The double doors swung open, the same guard Rick who had slapped you earlier gripped his gun tightly.

“L-let’s go _slut_.” 

You glared at the name you had been given by most of the Ricks you had encountered thus far. On the Citadel, fucking one Rick meant you’d fuck them all according to the men themselves.

Hoping down from the lip of the truck, you looked around at your surroundings. It was nighttime, the synthetic moon was high in the sky. You seemed to be in a nice area of what you assumed to be downtown. Highrise buildings surrounded you as you were shoved forward towards the one the transporter vehicle had stopped in front of. It was a beautiful modern building. Gray tinted glass and dark oak expertly crafted the architecture of the large structure. The guard buzzed the com as the other Rick waited in the truck. A voice answered quickly.

“This is Barrister.”

“Ye-yeah we got your uh – slut f-for delivery.” The guard smirked into the speaker.

A soft clink unlocked the front door as you were let in. A nudge from the gun pushed you forward to the elevator inside the lobby. Once inside, the guard selected the top floor and tapped his shoe impatiently for the doors to close. No elevator music played, only your anxious breathing could be heard in the small space. After a short wait, the elevator gave a _ding_ and the doors slid open to reveal a single large oak door at the end of a short hallway.

You were shoved forward again, and you willed yourself not to spin around a shove his nose into his skull. He knocked on the door and groaned in agitation. You were _both_ apparently eager for him to leave.

Barrister, still in his suit, opened the door, his eyes immediately darting to your cheek.

“Did you fucking hit her?” he turned his head to the guard.

“S-slut kept giving me fucking lip.” The guard next to you shrugged and shoved you past the threshold. He tossed Barrister an ankle bracelet. “P-put this on her, make sure she-uh doesn’t leave the building. It’ll blow her leg off if-if she does.”

Without another word he turned to walk back to the elevator.

“What’s your number?” Barrister asked his back.

“DQ-784, what’s it to you?” the guard flipped him off as the elevator doors closed.

Barrister slammed his door shut and tossed the ankle bracelet to you while pulling out his phone, dialing quickly. “Put that on.”

You complied and watched him walk to his freezer, digging inside with one hand as he used the other to hold his phone up to his ear.

You took the chance to look around at the gorgeous loft you were standing in. It was designed like the outside, all dark wood and gray. It felt warm and cozy despite the modern minimalist aesthetic.

“Yeah, it’s Barrister. Fire DQ-784. I want it done _now_.” With that, he tossed his phone on the granite countertop of the kitchen island as he walked back over to you with a bag of frozen peas.

He handed them over impatiently, and you noticed his hand twitching slightly. You looked at the bag stupidly for a moment before realizing they were for your face.

“ _Oh_. Thank you.” You took the bag of peas and pressed it gingerly to your cheek.

The coolness stung momentarily, causing you to wince. He merely nodded before walking away.

“Your room is to the left. Bathroom is the second door once inside. I’ll see you in the morning.” He walked up the stairs to the open bedroom above, but its height denied you any view once he was gone and up the stairs.

Blinking a few times, you walked to the guest bedroom, feet padding quietly. The room was just as beautiful as the rest of the penthouse. You realized based on the size of the kitchen and room that the penthouse took up the entire top floor of the building. Barrister sure as hell _was not_ a public defender. By the looks of the place, he was law firm material and made _very_ nice money. Why had he said he was court appointed?

Cream colored silk pajamas had been laid on the bed for you, along with a toothbrush and some toothpaste. You changed quickly, catching your reflection in the all-window-wall that was opposite your bed. It looked out over the Citadel and showed how high up you were, but the reflection of your face was what you focused on as you walked over towards it.

For lack of a better term, you looked like shit. Your hair was a mess, your cheek red and swollen. You could tell you were exhausted and had been crying. Your hallow cheeks made you wonder how much weigh you’d lost.

Sighing, you went to brush your teeth and properly inspect your cheek in the bathroom. The swelling would go down soon, making it look nastier than it really was. Turning out the light, you walked over to the bed and crawled in. You moaned and laughed, tears springing to your eyes as the comfort of the soft mattress and luxurious sheets.

It was a matter of minutes before you were fast asleep.

 


	3. Chapter 3

You knew you had slept very deeply when your eyelids first began to flutter open. A rivulet of dried drool streaked down your cheek, pooling onto the pillow your head was halfway hanging off. You groaned as you reached up to touch the soreness of your face. It was more tender than it had been last night.

Digging your head deeper into the pillows, you stretched and groaned louder this time. It was a satisfied and happy noise, you hadn’t felt this good it what seemed like lifetimes. Your noise was so loud it masked the sound of the door opening.

“You better not be fucking yourself on those clean white sheets.”

Your head shot up and looked over your shoulder to see an unamused Barrister curling his lip at you. He had a cup of coffee in one hand and a robe in the other. Dark lounge pants and a grey shirt covered his frame, an odd change from the suit you had seen him in.

“Iwas jus’ strechin’.” You mumbled, barely coherent as you sat up.

You adjusted your silk top to make sure neither of your breasts had escaped its confines during slumber. You had slept deep enough you were pretty sure you hadn’t even moved the whole night. Barrister cocked his brow at the wild tangled mane of your hair as he walked over to toss the robe on the bed.

“How are you feeli – what the fuck do you think you’re doing?” his brows furrowed at your outstretched hands that were moving towards the coffee mug he was holding.

Your face went red as he blew on the contents softly and sipped the liquid, his narrowed eyes scanning yours.

“If you want coffee, there is a fucking machine in the kitchen. I’m not your butler. _Christ_. What the hell was your Rick like? Brought you breakfast in bed?”

“N-no, he would never,” you stumbled over your words, chest clutching again at the mention of unwanted memories.

“Alright, alright forget it. _Jeeeesus_ , I don’t need you crying again. I _hate_ crying.” He stood up and got a washcloth from the bathroom before tossing it at your face.

“Wipe your mouth, looks like you have dried cum all over your chin.” He sipped his coffee again as he strolled out of your room.

You snatched the cloth and scrubbed your face roughly, thankful it was on your un-smacked cheek. Stretching one last time, you stood to use the bathroom, washing your entire face afterwards with warm water. You smoothed your hair back and attempted to tame it with your fingers before slipping on the robe and walking into the open loft.

Barrister was sitting at the countertop on a barstool, drinking his coffee and flipping through a newspaper. The scene was almost humorous as you walked to what you assumed was an espresso machine. He was so…civilized and, dare you say, proper? And still, he was as every bit of Rick as yours was it seemed.

The espresso machine was more user friendly than you had anticipated. You were able to quickly make yourself a latte, the milk froth perfectly topping the dark liquid of the rich espresso.

“Well thank god you’re not a _complete_ idiot.” Rick’s flat voice came from behind the newspaper, blocking your view of him. You flipped him off and scowled.

“I’m a scientist you know. The youngest in my class to graduate at various prestigious universities.” You snottily replied to his comment, dipping your finger into the foam.

“Would you like a gold fucking star on your forehead? I don’t really give a shit. Science is for bland, uncreative grunts who shove their dicks in beakers. Or, in your gender’s case, clits.”

The page turned smoothly, still blocking your view of him. You let the foam fall from your finger back into the mug.

“Well thank god you’re not a _complete_ asshole.” You mocked his bored tone and went to search through the fridge for something to eat, setting your latte into the counter.

You heard the paper drop from its previous height, no doubt revealing the displeased face of its holder. You didn’t turn around as you dug through the fridge. There was little to choose from. Just some plain yogurt, a few apples, raw chicken, milk…

“Do you not eat?” you huffed, moving instead to the freezer.

“ _Jesus fucking_ – you’re an ungrateful cunt, you know that? I’m rarely ever here, I’m a busy man. My assistant always has food at the firm for me. Cooking is for peasants like yourself.” You could practically hear the sneer in his voice, the taunting loftiness of a Rick with too much power and money. And if his dick was anywhere near the size that your Ricks’ had been…

“Ooh fancy, would you like a gold fucking star on your forehead?” your response had you smirking into the freezer as you gleefully eyed some frozen waffles. The scrape of the barstool and footfall had your head beginning to raise, an eyebrow cocked in amusement. It was a good thing your head moved, since his knee slammed the freezer shut, crushing the air that would have been your skull a few second earlier.

He crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at you as he leaned against the fridge.

“I could just throw you off the balcony. It’d save us both a _lot_ of fucking energy.”

“Oh god, yes. Please do. I’m so tired of my pathetic peasant life. End the pain, I beg of you.”

With a forceful yank, you ripped the freezer back open to snatch the waffles. He practically growled at you and snatched the box away.

“Hey! What the fuck? Do I not get to eat?” You stood back to your full height, though still shorter than him by a good head, and glared at him.

“Only good girls get to eat.” _Only g-good girls get to cum_.

The echo of your Rick’s voice rung in your head, memories of the night he caught you touching yourself rushing to the forefront on your brain. You squeezed your thighs together.

“G-guess I’ll starve.” You challenged back, your voice sounding much weaker and less confident than before. A small, breathy sentence it was; you wondered if it bore any sign of your arousal.

If it did, Barrister _definitely_ noticed.

A predatory grin spread to his lips as he tossed the waffles on the counter, stalking towards you like a lion about to pounce. You backed away, an entranced and foolish doe too scared to move. Your back hit the wall, and you released a small _oh_ in surprise. He placed two hands on either side of your head, cocking his as he looked down at you. Your cheeks were flushed, heart beating quickly and loudly in yours ears.

Barrister was the exact same, and yet still so different in every way from the man whose touch you had come to yearn for. Would it be a substitution or a continuation? Was this how you were supposed to mourn and move on? _Fuck_ , even his eyes were the same, holding that look that made your panties dampen.

“So, it’ll be a battle of wills then, won’t it?” his voice was low and deep, reverberating from his chest. He smelt like expensive coffee and mouthwash again, and you wanted so desperately to taste it in his own mouth.

It was only at this short of a distance between the two of you that you could finally see how old he was. He was more or less the same age as your Rick had been. Barrister looked less worn from any sort of substance abuse that you could pick up on. But the strain of his job was held in his eyes and tense shoulders. A man who slaved away constantly, reaching for some goal or higher purpose.

“Y-you’re not a public defender, are you?” you couldn’t help the question from slipping out. You needed to do something to resist the urge to run your hands up his chest, to feel the warmth of his body.

He frowned down at you.

“He said you were a nosy bitch.” He leaned back, releasing you from the prison he had made with his body and the wall.

“Wh-what? Did my dimension’s Rick say that? Did you know him!? Hey! Answer me, asshole!” he was walking away from you and waiving his hand dismissively in the air.

You marched after him, snatching the box of waffles and chucking it at his ass.

Your aim was poor, so it smacked him in the back of the head instead. Your eyes went wide as he cussed and spun on his heel, looking down at the box of spilled waffles on the ground and then back up at you.

The look on his face said only one thing; _run_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since you all have been so wonderful and patient, I thought I would give you another chapter!
> 
> I am also shamelessly self-promoting, but I am a humble and poor graduate student who could always use some monetary help. Please consider buying me a cup of coffee! Just click the link below :)
> 
> https://ko-fi.com/L3L7AGZL


	4. Chapter 4

**Update:**

Great news for those of you who have stuck around! I am currently working on new chapters of Sanchez and Sanchez Rick. It may still be a while until anything is posted as I have decided to go back through and edit a lot of my work.

I feel my writing has grown a lot in the past few months and I want that to be reflected in the CoreLab series in its entirety. I am excited to get back into the story and get it going for you all. 

Thank you for still sticking around and being so patient! I know this corner of the fandom is small, so I cherish each and every one of you :)


End file.
